Dumbledore's Day Off
by Foolish Fish
Summary: Dumbledore takes a day off (wow! sounds like the title, wonder why)


Disclaimer ~ All Characters belong to JK Rowling  
  
Author's Note ~ Have fun reading this is not one of my better stories I admit but I just needed a break from school and I am coming up with ideas for my other story. This is just going to be one chapter that takes place in Harry's third year.  
  
Dumbledore's Day Off  
  
Dumbledore sat at his desk contentedly gazing at one of the many pictures in his office. He found that he didn't have very many moments where he could just be idle. There was always someone asking for his advice or someone trying to prove that he had lost his marbles after all. Not that he didn't mind all helping, but sometimes he felt that he just needed time to relax.HOOT!  
  
An owl flew over Dumbledore's head, bearing a letter with the official Ministry of Magic crest. He gently untied it from the owl and then proceeded to read it.  
  
Albus-  
I really need your help deciding what to do on matters of extreme urgency. Please come immediately.  
Cornelius  
  
"You would think that when one is minister they would want to be a leader," he said to Fawks as he stood up walking to his fireplace, "But no, they feel that they must be lead about by an old man. An old crazy man, as he was last saying I believe. Well I suppose I should go see what he wants, it is for the good of all wizards with sane minds."  
  
Fawks nodded in agreement, or was it Dumbledore's imagination? He sighed, he had been seeing a lot of things lately, none of them ever really happening. Taking a pinch of floo powder he walked into his fireplace, muttering "Cornelius's office, again."  
  
Within a few short seconds he was standing in front of England's Minister of Magic. "DUMBLEDORE! Thank Merlin you are here. I was so worried that I would have to make this decision all by myself. Umbridge is on vacation of course so I had no one else to consult."  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement all the while wondering how Cornelius managed to become Minister.  
  
"You see I was wondering what I should tell the public about Black you see. No one has reported anything and I can't just say the ministry lost him. Think of the panic! What should I say? It would be horrible if I lost him with elections coming."  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat to make Cornelius stop rambling. "You need not say a thing. The papers will make up anything they want so you might as well let them us their imaginations. It will do them some good."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Well then what would you like to say?"  
  
"Something along the lines that we have had him kissed and no one was lost in the process."  
  
"Which would explain the dementors in front of the school and on the grounds of Hogwarts?" Asked Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling at the thought of what the papers would say to that.  
  
"No, no, no! I was just saying."  
  
"Decide what you want to say then do it, or consult me when you are in a right state of mind. I say, what time is it?" Asked Dumbledore, getting tired of this pointless conversation. Press conferences were among the least important things on his mind. All he wanted was to not worry about anything for a day or so.  
  
"About 8:30, why?" He asked consulting his new large pocket watch that he had been swinging moments ago.  
  
"Well I wanted to inform you that you, nor anyone will not be able to get hold of me till this time tomorrow. I shall be doing something I should have done a while ago." With that he disappeared.  
  
"You are what? Dumbledore don't leave me!" Cried Cornelius as he realized his office was empty. "What am I to do now?" He asked the empty air miserably, "I won't be able to do anything without Dumbledore."  
  
Dumbledore whistled as he appeared in Diagon Ally. Looking at the shops he wondered where he should start. After all it had been a long time (four years) since he had gone anywhere besides the Ministry's offices. Walking towards Florish and Bolts he was stopped by a young looking witch (mind you young to Dumbledore is about 30-40).  
  
"Sir, would you happen to be Albus Dumbledore?" she asked timidly.  
  
Dumbledore frowned at her, and pushed up his half-moon glasses, "Why would you think that?" he asked gravely.  
  
The witch stared at him, pulling on her brown hair, "You are him! May I ask you a few questions for the Daily Profit? I might even be able to get you on the front page of tomorrow's article. Are you looking for Black? Or on a top-secret mission? Give me all the details. How about we go for tea?" she gushed.  
  
Dumbledore gave her an amused glance, she defiantly doesn't give a man time to say no just like Rita he thought to himself. To her he said, "Well madam, I would have to say that no I am not doing anything of the sort. What ever lead you to believe that? Before answering that tell me your name first. I would like to know who I am talking to."  
  
"I'm Velma Degero. You haven't heard? Cornelius just had a press conference about twenty minutes ago. He said that you were doing everything in your power to stop Black, which obviously means you will be hunting for him yourself."  
  
Dumbledore gave her a said smile, "Sorry Ms. Degero if you have been led to think that. If you will excuse me I feel a need to go to the nearest sweet store and replenish my supply of lemon drops."  
  
"Lemon what's? Is that code for something?" she asked not understanding that Dumbledore wanted her to leave.  
  
"Never mind. I fear I have to go." With that Dumbledore turned his back on her and backtracked to The Leaky Cauldron leaving Velma standing in the middle of the street with a confused look. Once inside he found a quiet corner where he ordered a cup of hot chocolate. While sipping his hot cocoa he started reading the daily profit.  
  
FUDGE GAINS DUMBLEDORE'S AIDE  
  
We have recently been informed by the head minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge, in a press conference earlier today that Dumbledore has promised to do all in his power to help the ministry capture Black. For those who didn't think this would happen this came as a shock and it still was an even bigger shock for Dumbledore's supporters. "What on Earth was the Minister thinking when he asked for Dumbledore's help? We now have two lunatics on the loose." Jonathan Smith. The Daily Profit is doing all they can to help bring you updates on what Dumbledore is currently doing. "He has been sighted so far in Egypt and California." Reported a ministry official of the Floo Network when questioned by Rita.  
  
"Excuse me sir, would you like more?" asked a voice from the other side of the newspaper.  
  
Dumbledore looked up, only to find Rita Skeeter smiling down on him. Keeping in an exasperated sigh he nodded politely, "Good morning Rita, how are you?"  
  
"Wonderful, but Dumbledore I fear you have been in here it is at least a quarter past one. Any way it is amazing that I was able to find you here, my apprentice sent me an owl saying that you had walked over here and I couldn't wait to see you. Mind if I record our conversation? I thought not." She started, pulling out a quill and paper from her crocodile-skin handbag.  
  
"Actually Rita I was just leaving, I have to go get a new batch of lemon drops, I fear Fawks has a love for them." Commented Dumbledore as he stood up.  
  
"I can accompany you!" she cried packing up her bag.  
  
"Well we will be going to muggle London then so if you could."  
  
"WHERE! Is this for the Black mission? Lemon Drops.what does that mean., Dumbledore? Is it code for Black? Where are you?" she asked, for she had failed to notice Dumbledore glide out the door.  
  
~A Look into Dumbledore's thoughts ~  
  
Why on earth did I tell Fudge that I was going to take a day off? He's stuck the whole wizarding world on me. Can't an old man have some peace? I am now going to have to spend the rest of my day in the muggle world where some reporter will once again follow me. Some day off indeed.  
  
~ End of thoughts ~  
  
Dumbledore looked up from his pondering only to find himself in front of the produce store he so often bought lemon drops from. Walking inside he found that everyone was starring at him. Oh, it seems I still have my robes on he thought to himself. Ignoring the stares he kept receiving he found the rack of candy holding his beloved lemon drops, took twelve bags and went to the cashier.  
  
"Is that all for you sir?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
" 24 pounds please."  
  
Dumbledore handed him the money and took off with his bag only to find Rita standing outside dressed in a long maroon pleated skirt with a lime green top. "What is this place?" she asked eyeing the store nervously.  
  
Dumbledore had had enough of Rita for one day so he said, in a last attempt to get her away, "Serious Black is in there, I am just about to get the ministry officials, would you care to stay here and make sure no one leaves?"  
  
Rita's eyes lit up with excitement. "You can count on me."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at her before saying the spell to take him to his office. At least here I can get some peace and quiet he thought. Pulling out his bag of lemon drops he started to munch on them, and slowly fell into a deep slumber.  
  
Dumbledore awoke to the screech of a barn owl carrying that day's newspaper. Looking at his watch he found that it was 8:30 a.m. Taking the newspaper he found his picture on the front cover smiling his amused smile.  
  
HAS DUMBLEDORE LOST HIS MIND?  
  
Yesterday numerous reports were filled as of where Dumbledore had gone, reports Rita Skeeter, but none of them were true. Upon hearing that he was working for the ministry I instantly decided to find out if the rumors were true. When returning to my office in Diagon Ally I saw an elderly wizard with half-moon spectacles hiding blue eyes, and a sliver beard. I decided to investigate, thinking to myself that I must have been mistaken. I followed the man into the Leaky Cauldron where he ordered a drink and read one of my latest articles. Gathering up my nerve I approached the man only to find Albus Dumbledore. I instantly asked him about his Black mission.  
"Oh, the Lemon Drop mission!" he cried excitedly, "You came here just in time for that!" He pulled me out the door to a muggle produce store (a place where they buy their food that is keep in iceboxes). "Wait here will I go inside and see if he is here." I waited for ages outside the store, and when I had finally deiced to leave he exited holding a brown paper bag. "The lemon drop is in there. Wait here for the ministry while I go guard the other exits." He cried.  
To make a long story short I was outside of the store for a total of eight hours and Dumbledore had apparently returned to his office. Black was not even inside of the store, for he had been sighted in Moscow all the while I was outside of the store. If this doesn't prove to you that Dumbledore is not all there, nothing will.  
  
Dumbledore put down the paper laughing till tears came to his eyes. I get all this just for taking a day off. He thought to himself as an owl bearing another ministry letter came towards him. 


End file.
